


Monster

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Eminem - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Conphy fanfic based on the song Monster by Eminem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I really hope you liked this. I wrote this by playing the song on repeat.

[Monster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHkozMIXZ8w)

*I'm friends with the monster  
that's under my bed*

Sometimes Murphy wonders if what they are doing is wrong. It's a simple thought really. But then he thinks 'is what am I doing wrong?'. Because truly it's seems like Murphy does a few things that are utterly wrong. One of them would be killing human. He does it for god but sometimes it gets to him. Connor thinks he's just so virtue. The one people don't know about is sleeping with his own flesh and blood and enjoying it. Not enjoying. Loving. Needing. He needed to have Connor above him pounding I to him. He needed Connor to hold him afterwards and kiss him gently. He needed Connor.

*Get along with the voices  
inside of my head*

The voices. He dreams about them. The are of the men and women and children. The whisper to him. Tell him he is doing the wrong thing. The haunt him. But only something's. Times when he has to sleep alone. Times when Connor is hurts. Times when he is hurt. He usually doesn't sleep those nights because he knows the minute he does they will start talking. Somethings, and this is rare, he will see them. They all look the same. Black faces white body's covered in blood calling to him. Those times he wakes up screaming. We wakes up crying and Connor always comes to him. No matter of he is hurt or not. He crawls around his brother and holds him until he calms and then he always stays anyway.

*Your trying to save me  
stop holding your breath*

Murphy confessed every week. Every Sunday morning. Connor thinks it's pointless really he doesn't think what they do is wrong. Whether it be in a mod hang out or under the bed in the dark of night. Murphy sits in the confessional room and tells the father the same every time. Every time he also tells the father that he won't stop because for the regret he feels others emotions out way it. Whether it be love or righteousness.

"My son, I can't have your sins be forgive if you don't feel sorry." The father sighs. He also says the same every time. Then he tries to make him see that what he's doing is wrong and Murphy usually chuckles and leaves. This time he as something to say.

"Just...father stop trying to save me. I won't be back for these reasons again." Murphy said finally understanding.

*And you think I'm crazy,  
yeah you think I'm crazy*

"Me that's fuckin stupid!" Connor roared while laughing.

"Listen it's not I just mean what if this," he gestured all around him. "Isn't right?" Murphy said losing the firmness in his voice. He was almost close to tears and he prayed that Connor didn't notice. He did.

"Murph..." and then he felt arms wrap around him as he buried his head in his twins chest tears flowing freely. Connor just rubbed his back and quieted him with lower them both to the couch. "Tell Conn whats wrong."

Murphy sniffed and stayed silent for a few moments thinking. What was wrong?

"I don't know what's right and wrong. All I know is love you more than anything. I think I'm crazy."  
Connor didn't respond just pulled Murphy's lips to his own and wiped more tears away.

When he pulled away Connor just smiled and said,

"Well that's nothing I can't handle."

Then returned to his brothers lips. They both sighing in peace.

*Well that's nothing  
Well that's nothing*

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? I'm planing on making this a series. Comment a song and I may do it.


End file.
